Steamy Days and Nights
by kipu
Summary: A bunch of one shots centered around Darien and Serena. Some will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short little one shot that I decided to make. I was listening to this song and decided to write this one shot. I didn't give it too much thought. Just kind of created it super randomly. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Morena**

Her heart clenched at the feeling of jealousy that gripped her. How could she have been so blind over the years? It had always been him. She was in love with that conceited jerk. Usagi nearly laughed at the entire situation. Questions began to pop up in her mind.. When did she start falling in love with him? Did he feel anything similar towards her? Should she tell him? This was ridiculous.. she was on a date, watching Mamoru who is _also_ on a date and she JUST realized that she's head over heels in love with him. She also thought she hated him, he also teased her about her hair and her bad grades.

"Are you listening Usagi?" The man in front of her asked kindly.

Usagi looked up and smiled at her date, he was one of her classmates in her Biology class. This was their third date."I'm sorry Daisuke, I didn't catch that.."

The man smiled and took one of her hands in his. "I was just saying that I think you look incredibly sexy tonight." Usagi blushed at his compliment and thanked him. He normally was her type, or what she THOUGHT her type was.. blonde hair, blue eyes and incredibly sweet. A perfect catch for any girl. She stole a glance over towards Mamoru and his date, who were talking in a quiet, but animated fashion with one another. Usagi politely excused herself and headed towards the restroom. She just wanted this date to be over.. She frowned, 'I finally realize that I'm in love with Mamoru and he's on a date. Story of my life.' Usagi powdered her nose then returned to her table. "Would you like to get some dessert?" Daisuke asked with a grin. Usagi stole another glance over towards the table, hoping that her date didn't realize that she kept staring at the couple.

"Sure." She answered after a few seconds. "I'd love some." Daisuke picked a dessert for the two of them to share and Usagi began to pick at her food dispassionately.

All of a sudden there was a commotion coming from Mamoru's table. Usagi's eyes were instantly locked onto the couple. The woman picked up her drink and threw it on him. She then picked up her napkin, threw it at Mamoru and with a huff she left the restaurant. Usagi was surprised when she heard Mamoru chuckle and throw some money onto the table and began to leave.

Usagi didn't know what to do, chase after him or finish her date? She had to tell him how she felt, she had to make her he was okay. Usagi looked over at her date with an apologetic look, but before she could apologize Daisuke gave her a melancholy smile. "It's okay. Go on ahead." Usagi thanked him, placed a platonic kiss on his cheek and in an instant was chasing after Mamoru.

"Mamoru-baka!" She called out, trying to catch up, but her heels were being a deterent. Mamoru turned around and grinned when he saw Usagi approaching him.

"Hey Odango, why aren't you finishing dessert with your date?" He gave her one of his signature cocky smiles.

Usagi blushed slightly, so he HAD seen her there. "I saw what happened and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She admitted, but tried to remain aloof about the situation.

Mamoru's smile grew and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "No damage done." Mamoru gave her a shrug, "Eh, she wasn't too happy with how our date was going, so she left." He explained, but Usagi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You guys seemed pretty cozy earlier." Usagi reddened as she admitted that she had noticed Mamoru and his date.

Mamoru smiled at the girl and began to walk. "We were, but then she realized that I was distracted." Usagi's heart began to quicken in her chest as he spoke. He was so close to her, the feelings were crushing her. "The breaking point was when I kept looking over at your table." Mamoru reached down to her, his fingertips grazing her hand gingerly. "It's always been about you, Usako." In an instant, he scooped her into his arms, their lips mere centimeters away from one another. "I'm in love with you."

Usagi wanted to scream with excitement, he loved her. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too, Mamo-chan."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So this is a one shot I decided to write after taking my ipod and having it randomly pick a song. I know one of the authors had done that and I thought it was a neat idea. I don't remember what author did that, but whoever you are. Thank you for the inspiration.

SUMMARY: Serena goes for a "Girls Night Out" and sparks fly between her and Darien.

LEMON WARNING!

**L'incendie**

It was supposed to be a simple night out with the girls. Mina had made sure that Serena looked the part to go out. A form fitting navy blue mini dress, that showed ample amount of her legs and her cleavage. Her hair was still in her characteristic meatball pigtails on the top of her head. They stood in line at the bar and entered after flashing their IDs. The music was blaring, lights flashing and the crush of the crowd was already overloading Serena's senses.

Serena wasn't really one to go to bars or clubs.. Even if she was a social person, this wasn't where she typically wanted to go, but even AMY went. If Amy went, she knew she had to be a part of this.

The girls went to the dance floor after getting their drinks and began to dance. The sound of the music began to draw Serena in. A guy approached her, pressing himself against her body as she moved to the music.

"You dance really great." The man said into her ear. Serena rolled her eyes to the girls, but thanked the man nonetheless. "Can I buy you another drink?" He offered.

Serena shook her head. "I'm still working on this, it's okay." She smiled as she continued to get lost in the sway of the music.

From the distance, dark blue eyes watched her. He was surprised to see her in a place like this, drinking and dancing with a compelte stranger. He saw her friends doing the same. Must be some sort of girl outting. He felt jealousy grip him as the man dancing with Serena eye her body like she was a piece of meat. Serena shouldn't be leered at by strangers, but he knew that as she grew up that more and more guys began to take notice. She'd aged before him, growing into a confident and damn sexy woman. He downed the rest of his drink as he approached her.

"Hey." He said simply, smirking at the surprised and almost embarrassed look on her face. "Can I cut in?" He asked the stranger, who backed off immediately. Serena smiled, Darien had one of those auras that when he needed to look forceful and mean, he definitely looked the part.

"I'm surprised to see you at a place like this." She stated as she danced to the music, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely nervous talking to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Darien placed a hand on her hip.

He chuckled at her comment. "Andrew wanted to go. He's somewhere..." He watched as her body moved against his, she was so warm against his body.. he felt himself react to her. Serena took advantage of their dance to run her hands along his chest. She bit her lip as she felt a wave of lust run through her.

Her arms wrapped around his body and he pulled her closer as she ground herself against him. He groaned into her ear and she shuddered instinctively. This had to be some sort of dream, she thought to herself. She reached up to his neck and pulled his forehead to touch hers. She was being engulfed by the heat of the moment, the feeling of him holding her, like she'd always hoped for when she was younger. He tentatively ran his hands along her form, his fingertips grazing against her behind. She pressed her body against him, relishing the feeling of his hard body pressed to hers. Even when she was an awkward teen she wondered what it'd be like to be with him. He smirked and continued their dance. She smiled back at him, mouthing the words to the song as they danced, her eyes reflecting the feelings she felt at this moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as he closed the eyes at the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp.

"You wanna get some air?" She asked nervously. He nodded and she took his hand to lead them to a secluded corner of the bar. She pushed him lightly against the wall and turned her back to him, grinding herself against his already prominent erection. She was being bold, but she knew she couldn't blame it completely on the alcohol. It was now or never to make it clear what she wanted from him. What she'd always wanted. Darien placed his hands on her hips as she moved seductively on him. He hadn't wanted anything more in his life. He pulled away and pulled her chest against his.

"Let's go." He urged. Serena nodded silently as they got into his car and rushed into his apartment. He slammed her against the door of his apartment once they were inside, his lips crashing against hers, his tongue fought wildly to explore the other. Serena moaned as one of his hands reached and grasped her full breasts. He groaned at the feeling of his hardened nipples beneath his fingertips. She whimpered as he squeezed the nub between his fingers. Darien pressed his erection against her. "This is what you do to me." He whispered in a hushed tone. His lips traveled down her neck and his hand strayed down her body and to the apex of her thighs. She cried out as his fingers pressed against her soaking panties.

"Darien.." She moaned as his hands reached into her panties and his finger slid against her slick lower lips. Darien muffled her cries as he sought out her clitoris and began to rub it. She gripped his hair and arched against him. He pushed her harder against the wall as he fought to keep her still. "Please." She whispered, then suddenly she cried out as he slid a finger into her dripping core. He felt the barrier within her and he growled with lust. "Bedroom." She gasped as she gripped his arms.

Darien scooped her into his arms and deposited her into his room. "I need to find a..." He started looked through his dresser drawers.

"Pill." She stated as she pulled him back towards the bed. Soon their clothes were gone and somehow Serena was hovering above Darien. "Are you sure?" He asked as her hands caressed his face and arms.

"More than anything." She breathed as her chest heaved in a hypnotizing manner. She took hold of his erection and eyed it for a moment then lowered herself slowly over it. Darien clenched his teeth as he felt her moist heat slowly engulf him. She felt amazing. Tight and moist, as he always dreamt she would be. Suddenly, he felt her push herself down hard on him and she cried out in pain. "Yep, does hurt.." She muttered in discomfort.

Darien smiled softly up at her for a moment before pulling her down for a kiss. "Take your time." He assured her.

She smiled down at him and began to move slowly, adjusting to the feeling of him within her. After several tentative movements she began to feel pleasure overtake the feelings of pain and heat began to encompass her body. It was exquisite, engulfing her senses.. 'So this is what I missing?' She thought to herself with a smile. Her movement began to quicken and soon she was moaning at the feeling of him. Darien was enjoying his view of Serena, bouncing on top of him. He grunted and quickly flipped her over so she was now beneath him. Serena let out a small sigh as Darien began to thrust into her with determined strokes. "I won't break." She hissed, her fingers locked onto the sheets beneath her.

He smiled down at the woman below him and gave her one powerful thrust, they both moaned at the delicious feelings of their coupling. Serena looked down with curiosity at where they were joined and she blushed slightly. It was embarrassing yet exciting at the same time to watch as he made love to her. Darien smiled down at her then captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Serena arched her chest against his mouth as he licked, nipped and teased her nipple. She never imagined it would be like this, so much pleasure.. Her mind was foggy with lust, she was lost in the moment of feeling this man, the man she'd loved since she was a teen. The sensations of everything began to grow and pool within her as she came closer to completion. It was building within her, winding tight until finally she cried out his name loudly into the night as her muscles stiffened. Darien came soon after watching Serena reach her climax, the sights, sounds and smells of everything assaulted his senses. After several powerful thrusts within her he spilled himself inside of her.

They laid in bed, panting and muttering words of endearments to one another. Darien's head rested on Serena's chest as she ran her fingers languidly through his ebony hair.

"I love you." He admitted as he tightened his grip on her nude form.

Serena smiled and pressed her lips to the crown of his head. "I love you too."

After their declarations, sleep soon overcame our couple as the sun rose over Tokyo. Tomorrow they would face a new world, together.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. I didn't proof read. I hardly ever do. I need a beta reader, but I dunno how to get one. :( ha it's okay.


End file.
